Advanced Training
Advanced training allows the player to use energy to improve their Power, Toughness, Block Damage Reduction and Wandoos speed Unlocking Advanced Training is unlocked once both Ultimate Attack and Ultimate Buff are unlocked in the Basic Training menu. It will take at least 25 minutes (12.5 minutes if Double Basic Training perk is unlocked, 8.33 minutes if you also have Super Advanced Beast Training! quirk, 6.25 minutes if you also have I wish Basic Training was EVEN FASTER >:) wish) after rebirthing to be unlocked, and this minimum time can be roughly reached by using AutoAdvance in Basic Training + Insta Training Cap. Abilities There are 5 different Advanced Trainings, all can be levelled infinitely using Energy, each affecting different parts of the game: # Adventure Toughness +: increases toughness with diminishing returns. First level is a 10% increase in Toughness, level two adds 3.2%, level three adds 2.32%. So after three levels percentage increase is 15.52% total increase. (Build at time of last update .382) # Adventure Power +: increases power with diminishing returns. Currently follows the same formula as Adventure Toughness+. (Build at time of last update .382) # Block Damage Reduction: increases damage reduction of the block skill in adventure mode with diminishing returns. Level one increase skill (Enemy Attack Damaged blocked) by .50%, Level two and three by .48%, level 4 by .46%. so after four levels skill has increased by 1.92%.(Build at time of last update .382). # Wandoos Energy Dump +'''These are invisible until Wandoos is unlocked.:' each level increases the levelling speed of Wandoos 98/MEH/XL's Energy Dump by 1%. # '''Wandoos Magic Dump +': each level increases the levelling speed of Wandoos 98/MEH/XL's Magic Dump by 1%. Fun fact: other Adventure skills used to have advanced training too, but they got removed in a past update for being too OP. Energy usage With 1000 Energy cap, 1 Energy power and no equipment bonuses, Adventure Toughness, Adventure Power and Block Damage Reduction each need 10,000 seconds to level from level 0 to level 1. Wandoos Energy Dump+ and Wandoos Magic Dump+ each need 20,000 seconds to level from level 0 to level 1. Every level of any advanced training requires linearly more time to complete than the last one. In advanced training, your Energy Power is only as effective as it's square root, meaning it works only at the diminished effectiveness of √'''EnergyPower. Energy cap is not affected and works at full effectiveness. Formulas The '''Bonus% for Adventure Power/Toughness is: : ROUND(Level^{0.4} \times 10, 2) The Level of Power/Toughness Training needed for a percentage gain is: : \Bigg(\frac{Bonus\%}{10}\Bigg)^{2.5} Block Damage Reduction can be calculated using formula: : \lfloor\frac{Level+50}{Level+100}\rceil . Block Damage Reduction former (unofficial) formulas: * \operatorname{ROUND}(100-\frac{5000}{Level+100},2) - As of .376 by studentofbrand with help from tocooljim, velocipede, and jason1337. * \lfloor\frac{50}{BlockTrainingLevel+100}\rceil As of v.382 by TBlazeWarriorT with help from Aelie. The Level of Block Training needed for a percentage gain is: : -50*\frac{2 \times Level-1}{Level-1} - May be slightly off due to rounding. : : Advanced Training Bonus per Level Advanced Training Bonus per Power/Toughness for every 25% step Advanced Training Bonus per Block for every 5% See Also * Advanced Training Build Category:Game Feature Category:Game Menu